Vampire Stuff
by inadey
Summary: So my whole life i was living with a vampire..... and you guys are vamps to.... wow thats interesting....
1. What you know is wrong

Vampire Stuff

Vampire Stuff

My first fan fiction wow.

Vampires are considered bloodsucking monsters of the night. That turns you into one of them when they bite you and can be killed with a wooden stakes into the heart, exposing them to sunlight, or onions and you can't see there reflections. Right? No….. wrong completely wrong. What ever you have been told was all a lie.

The truth is that when a vampire bites you don't die or become a son of the damned (or daughter if you're a girl). You only die when the mood strikes them but that depends on the vampire and if its there time to feed. Also the process of becoming a vampire is an extremely complicated and painful (but that's another matter). Vampire can eat human food, and drink things like soda or any kind of liquor.

To kill a vampire is probably impossible with the whole no human weapon can harm; they cat catch any human disease, and the whole live for eternity thing. And adding to that they heal almost instantly if they ever get into a fist fight and bleed(might bring on the blood lust if they didn't feed) which is a gigantic pain in the ass if your another average human so if you ever have to fight a vampire I wish you luck and good insurance. So basically the only way to kill a vampire is for them to do it there selves or another vampire kills one of there kind aka another

Vampire

A vampire's appearance is the same as any other professional model… drop dead gorgeous. But of course we have to drop the skinniness. Vampires are very moody "people" but there personality's are pretty much like any other human but one thing vampires have alike is the confidents and high self esteem other then that they are all different in many ways that will take to long to explain

A vampire's time to feed can change depending the last time they had some blood. Some take once a month others once a week. Vampires only and can feed on the opposite gender. But that doesn't matter the only time you can't see a vampire's reflection is when they need to feed and their canine teeth grow sharp and pointy.

Well you might be wondering how I Hinata Hyuuga is suddenly an expert on this subject in what seems to be one day. That's because I just recently found out that my cousin and his four closest guy friends (Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba) are all bloodsuckers I was shocked. And this is what happened exactly as I remember…

Well what do you think I'm sure I'm going to continue but if you like it plz tell me and any suggestion and flames are welcomed R&R


	2. Bloodsucker?

Vampire Stuff Chapter 2: The Bloodsuckers

Vampire Stuff Chapter 2: The Bloodsuckers

It was pretty boring day at School I thought being a senior was supposed to be the best year of my high school experience and going to the prestigious Leafs Hokage Academy(A/N: no ones thought of that name yet P) it was supposed to be even better then any other schools. Well it sucks all we got so far was a ton of homework and a bunch of lectures about collage and crap or something like that I wasn't paying attention at all, I kept looking over at Kiba who kept moving around in his seat I was starting to wonder if he had a wedge or his pants were to tight but hey he might have to pee. And I was hungry why did the class before lunch always takes so long don't teachers eat food to.

After what seemed to be the longest 5 minutes of my life finally pasted and the bell rang. I sprinted out the class room and down the various flights of stairs to get the cafeteria that was at least the size of two football fields. Considering the size of the school and the fact that only rich kids go there the food should be really good but noooo the cooks here are horrible I swear the food they cook is still alive.

Lunch was always the weirdest time of day. It seemed to be when everyone had something to confess. And today I was going to get the biggest shocker of my sixteen years of life. When I got to the table and sat down every one seemed a little bit….. Odd the guys who would usually be cracking jokes on each other had a look of fear I there eyes even nii san and Saucy Kun (Neji and Sasuke) And the Girls had a look of terror, surprise and sadness all mixed in one.

"What's wrong" I asked

"There bloodsuckers" I heard Tenten say sadly

"What do you mean ticks, leeches, Karin and her crew?"

"No vampires" Sakura said quietly which was very unlike her

"Ohhh wait I was living with a vampire…. Wow that's interesting"

"Wait your still gonna stay are friend" Naruto asked his face brightening a little bit

"Sure why not you're still the same right"

"Yeah" They all said

"So sakura, Tenten, Ino and Temari what do you say knowing this might make school fun I've been bored out of my mind"

"…..Fine" they all said together after a sight moment of hesitation which ended in a group hug and a ton of questions that I forgot at the moment.

So nothing really happened in this chapter but later on I plan to make mini adventures when people almost find out the secret idea

Are welcomed and appreciated a lot so R&R and Flame it could help make the story a lot better and to your taste


	3. Thingys back and I get detention

Vampire stuff

Vampire stuff

Beep, beep, beeeppp, Thump, boom, crash.

Those where the sounds coming out my room at around 5:00 in the morning. Stupid alarm clock it always beeps at this time even if I change the time, break it, or throw it away it just seems to come back to me I think that things haunted or staking me its odd. But thinking about that wont get me of the floor so I slowly get up and knowing I wont be able to go back to sleep so I decide to get ready for school and since I have so much time I just mess around a bit. I think I might get brain damage from falling of my bed so much it seems that every morning I fall in a new style all of them still I an uncomfortable position. Flat on my face or butt most of the time though.

I walked down to the kitchen with my sketch pad drawing cars, motorcycles, sneakers and other things I find strange or interesting. Then my phone started to ring, I check the caller I.D it read Ino.

"What's up is everything okay Ino" I say while trying to think of things that would piss her of at this time

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to say hi" Ino said in a cheery voice

"Ino..."

"Fine today's the day he is coming back I can't wait to see him" she said still sounding as happy as ever

"I forgot do you know what time?" I said this time sounding just as happy as her

"No, damn I forgot to ask well by I'm gonna call the guys to see if they know. Bye love don't hurt yourself"

"Bye and I'll try not to"

About 30 minutes after Ino's call everyone seemed to wake up so I started to make breakfast which was eggs, waffles, bacon and all that good breakfast stuff.

When I finished I noticed that a shirtless Neji was sitting in front of me even if I now know he is a vamp and has incredible speed it still is weird when he pops out of no where like that.

"Neji you eating today?"

"No" was the reply I heard "I feed recently and the food will taste like sand."

"Kay then..., thingy's coming back to day coming back today"

"Thingy why do you call him that?"

"I can't say his name right so he said I can call him that" I said while getting up from my seat to wash the plate I was using.

"Oh well at least call him by his real name when he comes"

"Okay but that's gonna be the only time though" I yelled back and started to walk to school I didn't feel like taking my car. And luckily for me I was wearing blue jeans with a teal shirt under a white jacket that had a picture of a brown bird with teal eyes with branches the same color as the bird and the leaves where a lighter brown and a few teal. The sneakers I was wearing had the same color of the jacket on them.

I soon found out that not going back to bed and walking was a bad Idea.

Not going back to bed was a bad Idea because I now felt extremely tired and walking didn't make me feel any more awake then I already was. And today was the day when I had orochimaru's class first. That man is scary his skin looks gray, his eyes are a lot likes a snakes and a yellow color , and his tongue reaches down to his waist which I very long considering that he is tall I mean like 6 foot something tall. His hair is black and reaches a little past his shoulders.

"Hinata" I heard some one call my name breaking me out of my thoughts before I could think of a plan to keep myself awake the whole class.

"Yeah"I said back and saw that all the girls seemed to be as happy as Ino sounded on the phone earlier and where running to me and the guys walking slowly behind them.

"I can't believe it's been that long since he left." Tenten said her happiness seemed to dwindle a little bit but at the thought of him being here soon got her jumping.

"Me neither" I said while yawing and stretching a little bit.

"You don't seem very happy" I heard Sasuke and Gaara say in unison

I am happy…. have orochimaru first today though" to me it sounded like I said this like I was in pain. I thought while I walked away I still try to make a plan even if it was hopeless.

IN ORACHIMARU'S CLASS

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy each passing second. Even if orochimaru sensei's voice is not pleasant to fall asleep to with all hissing and him making every word he says with an s unbelievably long. And his class seemed to be longer then it really is, and because of his scariness nobody acts up and the class is so quiet even a human would be able to hear a dog whistle. But even so I slowly fell asleep. When I woke up the first thing I saw was an empty class room and the teacher giving me a look that said if I wasn't a teacher I would of killed you by now and that I'm gonna eat you at the same time.

"Hyuuga you fell asssssleeep in my classss do I bore you" his voice was clam but I knew if I answered wrong he would blow. Not being able to speak I nodded my head no big mistake. He was walking toward me now each step getting him closer.

"Then why did you ssssleep" his tone a lot harsher now

"I'm s s s sorry" my voice cracking and my stutter coming back I knew this wouldn't end well.

"You have detention with me for the next week don't fall asssleep next classsss" he sounded calmer but his grin told me that detention with him was gonna be hell on earth. "Now leave my class room now or you'll be with me every day till you graduate" with that I sprinted out the door only to run into something hard and warm and landed hard on my ass. I keep falling today what's wrong with me. "You should really watch where your going nata Chan and don't run in the halls you will hurt your self your already clumsy" nata Chan only one person calls me that

"Shikamaru when you get here"

"wow you said my name right amazing I got here just now and why were you running like that" for his tone changing from sarcasms to joy to interest in a few seconds . Odd.

"I got detention" his expression then turned to disbelieving. "In orochimarus class I fell asleep"

"Oh that sucks for you…. so did you miss me" he said as he held out his hand to help me get up

"Yeah we all did" I took his hand "so where you going now?"

Wow this one was long it took me forever to think of this and I forgot to say I do not own Naruto or anybody in the show I only own the plot and any help with the couple is welcomed and appreciated R&R plz it might help with future chaps and the cool vamp stuff happens later its starting slow and my conversations aren't the best I still need to work on that and how the idiotness became will updated soon.


	4. scared for life

Vampire stuff chap 4

Vampire stuff chap 4

I don't own anything but the plot

"Come on nata Chan lets go to lunch" he starts to walk slowly but stops noticing that I don't follow "come on put a smile on that pretty face"

"Fine" I force a smile "but how can I smile I got detention with the snake man you know what I think im gonna write my will. Tenten can get my car"

"Stop thinking like that nata Chan it's not good for you go to lunch with me it might take your mind off this whole detention thing" His voice is soft and he has a smile on his face.

"Fine" I start running down the hall noticing the time on the clock "race yah"

"Hey you're cheating you can't do that"

The Cafeteria

"I beat you" Shikamaru says threw pants

"I let you win" I answer panting a little more then him

"Yeah whatever" his breathing is getting back to normal

"Don't lie to yourself" we continue a small argument till we notice more people come sit with us at are table

"SHIKAMARU" We both turn are head to the source of the voice err voices seeing that it was Ino and sakura Shikamaru says hi. I take my paper and pen finally remembering that I had to write my will. I take out my iPod and listen to let it rock by Kevin Rudolf and lil Wayne putting the volume up as high as it can go.

"Hey Hinata what are you writing?" The whole gang asked as the sat down to eat lunch. Of course I don't here past the chorus of the song I slowly lift my head up feeling some one tap me they all ask the same thing but I still don't hear and put my head back down the head phones suddenly get ripped out of my ears and orochimaru sensei standing right behind me.

"Hyuuga, Uchiha letsssss go you both got detention with me" His voice was loud and irritated even if I know how cocky that Sasuke can be he knew when not to push a person's buttons. We stand up and walk to are personal hell on earth the only thing heard was the gasps and omgs of people who were brave enough to say something in the snake mans presence.

IN DETENTION

"I want you both to write the next thing I ssssssay and if you sssspeack while your with me I add another hour you can't leave till every thingssss done" After an hour of writing down the things he had been saying the snake man had a wonderful idea of making us getting in are hand and knees to clean the floor in his office. You may think that this was place was supposed to be neat and organized so he was able to find every thing but once again you are wrong utterly and completely wrong the office was a mess okay that's an understatement the floor was coated with a thick mysterious substance. The draws were filled up with molding food and snake skin that smelled worse then a sewer backing up at a zoo filled with animals with gas and this all the truth. "I give you both and2 hours" the snake man informs us and walks out.

"How are we gonna finish this in 2 hours we don't have any cleaning supplies all we got is these toothbrushes" I whispered to myself

"I don't know but we better start maybe he has stuff in here" after searching the room and finding many disturbing things repeatedly. We both decided that taking 6 showers wont be enough to wash are self's but after 30 minutes of are searching we found some super strength bleach and went to work having an 1 hour and 30 minutes left.

"Where done were finally done" I admire are work the place had a total makeover you could see the shiny white floor and the draw were neat and didn't stink. After I finish I start jumping up and down then go hug Sasuke " I can go home and shower …. You need one to Sasuke man you stink"

"You don't smell any better either Hinata come on lets leave ill walk you home" Was all I heard the iceberg say

"You have no joy at least sound a little happy" we both walk to the door and open it to a very disturbing life scaring moment. Why do I have bad timing was the thought that went though the two teens heads. There in front of them was the snake man and Kabuto (the school doctor) on the table doing the nasty. After seeing that the sprit out the class room yelling oh my god I can't see anymore im blind ewwww or I think im gonna throw up.

I feel so bad for doing that to those to they are surly are gonna have nightmares after this. im planning a big vamp fight the next chap so get ready to rumble R&R plz its welcomed and needed give me at least 4 reviews and the next chaps gonna be up soon feel free to flame shoot burn this story make it crispy (but nothing to bad) just tell me how you feel and what I should improve.


	5. How do you know me?

Vampire stuff

So I decided to change a little bit so this chapter it's another persons P.O.V

Chapter 5: How do you know me?

So here we go

"What I just saw was disgusting why the fuck is it always me what did I do. Damn now I won't be able to sleep tonight hey at least it wasn't only me …. But still why did they do that fuck" was the only thing going though the young Uchiha's head. While he was watching TV using

"What's with the face Sasuke" a mysterious voice said from the door." something happen in detention with that Hyuuga girl Hinata is her name right?"

"Who are you, How do you who I am, and why are you at my house" the already irritated Uchiha (sp) asked but he kept his calm demeanor

"Slow down boy my name is Riku Takahashi I have been watching you and your friends lately and seem to notice you are friends with humans why." Riku asked while stepping out of the shadow.

MY P.O.V (this is to explain him I don't want Sasuke to seem gay in this)

And out stepped out a very good looking guy. He was about 6'2 with light brown spiky hair that doesn't stand up but faces down his eyes are brown but have a tint of yellow in them. He also has a well built body

End of my P.O.V

"Because we want to and one is related why do you need to know?" Sasuke answered then stood up.

"Well I was curios and also you know having them as friends might put them in danger, it looks like you are protecting them and that makes other vampires like me want to taste there blood. Watching you with them has made me notice that there blood smells delicious." Riku was licking his lips know and was sitting down on Sasukes couch. "And I wanted to know if you would mind I want the hyuuga first"

"Yes I would mind and you know that if you want them you have to go to us first" Sasuke said while giving riku his famous glare

"Well I guess I'll start with you first" Right now riku was scared put his mind he had once heard of what this guy had done to a person just because he pushed a friend of his. But he wanted the hyuugas blood it was to irresistible. Ever since he tasted when he helped her after she fell he wanted more.

"Fine let go"

Let the fight begin

Riku and Sasuke charged at each other at full speed each with the intent to kill.

Kicks and punches were being thrown but was skillfully dodged by the other after a few minutes of that they both got serious and decided to transform. Now seeing a vampire transform is very dangerous seeing this will kill you if you are a mortal. The only exception to that is only if you are close to that person or that vampire blood runs through your family. What this transformation does is make your already inhuman powers even stronger. But what it does to you appearance is make your hair longer or shorter grow beautiful wings out your back that come in various colors Sasuke's is black and Riku's is brown.

Now the real fight began

Sasuke and riku once again charged at each other punches and kicks being thrown left and right but all by Sasuke none missing each hitting riku harder than the last. Riku could barley stand but his craze for Hinata blood kept him up because of this he was able to land a few roundhouse kicks and uppercuts on Sasuke but he noticed that it wasn't doing much he decided to play dirty.

So what do you think should I keep it Hinata P.O.V or change like I just did now? I'm so sorry for that pathetic attempt at a fight scene this is my first like this and I really am trying so if you have tips plz plz plz help and give some advice well r&r


	6. Fightin Dirty

Vampire Stuff

Srry 4 the wait I was busy schools a pain I had a E.l.a. test Friday the then day b4 I had a science test but here we go this might not be good I'm just writing what pops in my head R&R plz best thing you can give and Author faving is good to though.

Chapter 6: Fightin Dirty

Let the rumble begin

Riku hopped back taking out a sword so sharp just touching something with it would leave a nice deep cut. And charged at Sasuke the third time in this fight. He picked up speed with each step going so fast the world stood still. Now right in front of Sasuke he swung his sword aiming for his heart but only got his left arm slashed.

Blood was spewing out his arm and Sasuke new this wasn't good if he lost to much he would need to feed and if he didn't feed soon his thirst would come and that would create and accident. So he thought of his odds and the quickest way to beat this guy's ass. All The while dodging every move this guy made. 1 get close enough to take a few body parts out their sockets. 2 Take out my katana and fight with that. 3 use Chidori (sp?). Option 3 won.

Both vampires backed away out off breath. "Hey Riku if I win…..no when I win you back off the girls." Ordered Sasuke "Sure but once you get of a taste of hinata's blood you will want more, out off the blood I have had hers is the best. And if you lose do I get her?" Riku asked "If you beat me you gotta get threw all the other guys after me if her blood is that good you wouldn't mind right?" He replied while making the signs for the jutsu. "Damn…. Well what are your last words Uchiha?" Riku put all of what was left of his power in to the sword. They charged at each other for the last time both moving toward the other with a killing intent.

In the end the only thing heard was the sound of birds chirping and the whisper of the wind going to the leaves.

"I win" a voice whispered

"Damn…… Uchiha here's a bit advice if you guys don't turn them soon others will come each one more of a pain in the ass then me" Riku disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I know" Sasuke said and got up bandaged his arm a cut that deep would take days to heal then he went off to feed

The Next Day at lunch time

"Sasuke I new you were emo but what the fuck did you do to your arm" A slightly concerned Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed then looked over at the door to the cafeteria making sure that the girls weren't coming "I didn't cut myself I got into a fight with this vampire named Riku Takahashi he said he was stalking the girls and us for a while and wanted to ask y we was friends wit humans than he asked for midgets blood" There wasn't a noise coming from the table after that was said or when the girls came and sat down.

"Should we tell or keep it a secret" Gaara asked

"Keep what a secret" Tenten asked the bell then rung

"Nothing" Neji said quickly "Don't you have to go to class"

"I have orochimaru next" a series of me two's came from the girls

"Well go you don't want to be late" Sasuke said "You don't want to add to the detentions you have already have midget:" With that said Hinata got up grabbed her stuff and ran out "you guys better follow her "And they did.

"Hey what happened yesterday when she got home she ran up to her room and didn't come out I had to drag her put to the car this morning" Neji asked his voice full of curiosity. "You really don't want to know I wasn't about to come either but I had to tell you about yesterday, so what are we gonna do"

"I have an idea" Naruto and Kiba said in unison "this is what we are gonna do"

Wow this chapter was put together screwy well at least I updated I don't own Naruto if I did it would be so different then it already is. Like I said b4 reviews are important just click the button and write what you think we authors appreciate it. And also paring help needed see you in the next chapter in VAMPIRE STUFF.

=P . 0.0 XD T.T thx for reading this


	7. You guys hate me don't you?

**Vampire Stuff**

A/N: I haven't updated in a while srry about that. I decided to keep the changing the p.o.v of the chapter this one will be mine. R & R plz helps to motivate me. And a warning this chapter is another go with the flow thing sooo it's probably not that great. Umm do people really read the authors note? Cuz they are important some times… well the disclaimer is at the end authors note if anyone reads it

Chapter 7: You all hate me don't you?

"So what do you guys think" Kiba asked after letting everyone let the idea soak in.

"It's not bad but how we all gonna get that on the same day" Gaara asked as he took out his phone to check the time. "We all know its no problem for us to that but midget got detention and it don't seem she want s to add more" that got everyone thinking. "Damn I forgot bout that…. Then why don't we all just get detention with Orochimaru to Sasuke all ready has it so it's just us 5 left… and the girls." Naruto was now leaned far back in his chair cracking his fingers each one making a satisfying noise."…… So all we gotta do is start a fight in his class and we good I know a few people that hate me….. Well us" Neji then looked to the right of them then Sasuke added. "And Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari don't like Karin and her crew so that's another easy detention but they might get pissed off that we got them detention." "You know an easier and faster way to get detention is to make them late since it was are fault they will most likely blame us and he gives detention but it probably will add to your detention." Everyone looked at Shikamaru stood up

and ran out of the cafeteria to stop the girls from getting to class on time.

In the hallway

"We're almost there" Hinata said and speed up just to get to class early. "Hey no running in the halls" a voice called "if you don't stop you all get detention" Hinata stopped and started walking but all he other girls kept on running and yelled "Shut up we don't want to be late for Orochimaru sensei's class "Ohh" the teacher said and nodded in understanding "Well in that case hurry up" right as those word came out the teachers mouth Hinata ran and caught up with the other girl now they where about 5 feet from the door when all the guys got in there way asking stupid questions and making a lot of noise. With all this noise none of the girls saw or heard the wanna be snake step out his classroom with the intent to give detention..

"Well it ssssseems that you really enjoy my detentionsss Hinata and SSSSassssuke, oh look you brought friendssss thissss isssss gonna be fun" When this was heard everyone was pale. "Whatsssss the matter children you don't want to sssstay with me" Orochimaru was now walking close each step making everyone take one back. "Ummm s… so…rry were late we ummm uhhh" Sakura started to say but was cut off. "Well ssssince it'sss a half day I get to keep you guyssss longer than usssual and thisss issss your lasssst classs" No not for us its not" Gaara said then started to walk away." It isss now your teacherssss won't mind if I take you today" He then called to tell where the guys where then walked to class. "You guys hate me don't you…? You really want to see me cry?" Hinata said while remembering what happened the other day and walking in to the class slowly. "What the fuck happened last time Sasuke" the girls said in unison.

"You'll find out soon enough Sasuke answered and they all went to class. All of them thinking of the horrors to come later that day.

A/N Okay I don't own Naruto if I did nothing would have happened like it did and it probably wouldn't have been famous….. at all. They all got detention (sorry) ideas for legal school torture ( I need to make what happened worse this time probably not as nasty though) in this story are welcomed if anybody has ideas tell me and I'll see what I can do. R&R this is pretty short to I'll see what I can do about the length the next chapter. The first plan was to get suspended.


	8. The Field Trip

Wow I haven't updated in the longest time. The reason was school I have a ton of work to do b4 I graduate. I promise that imma get back on track with the updates well enjoy the chap.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

What recently happened

Well ssssince it'sss a half day I get to keep you guyssss longer than usssual and thisss issss your lasssst classs"

No not for us its not" Gaara said then started to walk away."

It isss now your teacherssss won't mind if I take you today" He then called to tell where the guys where then walked to class.

"You guys hate me don't you…? You really want to see me cry?" Hinata said while remembering what happened the other day and walking in to the class slowly.

"What happened last time Sasuke" the girls said in unison.

"You'll find out soon enough" Sasuke answered and they all went to class. All of them thinking of the horrors to come later that day.

Vampire Stuff Chapter 8

"Sssince your friendsss over there cleaned up my office and did a wonderful job, I have deiced to take you all to my lovely abode to clean" the rumored pedophile exclaimed then continued "I'll consssider it a field trip."

"This is a bunch of bull-"Naruto started but got cut off.

"Ssso you'll clean my car alsso it got a little dirty after my lassst….check up"

Sasuke and Hinata cringed and were about to run to the door but stopped when they heard the devil speak.

"Look Ssssasuke and Hinata are eager to leave, follow theses directions and you ssshouldnt get lost." He gave them the directions and headed off home and yelled back "I sssuggest that you buy cleaning ssssuplies first"

After the gang left and bought $250 wroth of safety and cleaning material they went to Orochimaru's and nearly fainted from the stench alone. It smelled even worse than Naruto's fart and a trash dump put together and that's just under analyzing it.

"Okay I have a plan I suggest that we all get two rooma with a partner beause it looks like it has 5 stories 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms 2 living rooms a large basement 2 kitchens and 3 dinning rooms and the last few rooms we do together " Neji said the veins around his eyes popping out.

"That sounds like a good plan… but got a question. Do all Hyuuga know how to do that or is that a vampire benefit." Sakura asked in a curious tone.

"It's a benefit we all have one." Gaara answered "So lets get this over with I need to feed soon it's my day" hearing this the partners where made quickly began

The inside of Orochimaru's house was a wreck and it stunk after 5 long and tiring hours of working in grim and sludge the teens finally finished and were about to leave when they heard banging coming from behind a door they didn't notice yet. At this sound Hinata and Sasuke tried to urge everyone to leave but they decided to not listen and the two left them and waited outside.

OUTSIDE

"I bet you 20 bucks they are gonna last 5 minutes" Sasuke said as he leaned back on the wall.

"I give em 10 they might be frozen in place for a few minutes." She said and sat down on the floor and put her bag and the water bottles next to her

INSIDE

Muffled screams and a occasional bang where coming from behind the door. Being the thoughtful people they knocked a few times and heard Come in as soon as they stepped into the room they instantly regretted not listening to Hinata and Sasuke's warning.

What the saw was so horrible it was enough to make even the Chain Saw Massacre guy piss his pant. Orochimaru was completely naked and had his hasds tied behind a chair while a naked Kabuto was giving him buff. And like Hinata had said they were all frozen in fear until they heard a loud moan. That's when the ran for their lives crying "I'm blind y was it me y Kami-sama y"

"You owe me" was the last thing both Sasuke and Hinata said before went to Hinata's place to help them get over the horror they just saw.

End of chapter 8 I need ideas for the next chapter so it doesn't take so long to update well sayonara ja ne


End file.
